Jericho Swain
Summary First found as just a young, quiet boy when he wandered into a Noxian infirmary with his leg gruesomely snapped, bone jutting out in all directions, and had the wound set without so much as flinching, requesting only a walking stick to support him. Wouldn't you know it, a couple decades down the line, the crippled Swain mysteriously emerged seemingly out of nowhere, somehow possessing the title of Master Tactician and an army of devoted soldiers. It didn't take long for people to realize why all who served under him immediately became loyal: he personally hobbled at the front of each assault, shrugging off waves of arrows and laying waste to opposing armies with his magical powers. He made an enemy out of Jarvan IV, and by extent all of the noble kingdom of Demacia, in pursuit of his goal to rise to power and become the Grand General of Noxus. In Noxus, power, in any and all of it's forms, is valued above all else. Power is what is needed to uphold order, to enforce one's will, to protect one's country. Thus, Swain thirsts for power, cunning and ruthless in his constant rise to higher and higher positions, finally rising to the position of Grand General after he had the current grand general, Boram Darkwill, assassinated. When his son, Kieram Darkwill, challenged his position? He wiped the floor with him, leaving him for Darius to execute. And yet, despite all this, Swain's actually sort of an anti-villain in many ways. After all, what we wants is the good of Noxus and its people, and not once has he treated his people unfairly, or overtaxed them, or killed anyone who didn't try to stop his rise to power. He isn't arrogant or overly condescending, at least not notably, like most villains of his sort, and seems to be fond of his raven, Beatrice. He shows respect to those who serve with/under him, most notably Darius and LeBlanc. In fact, to Noxus he is a hero, for before him Noxus was rather in a sorry state, with crime running rampant and whatnot. Now, this highly successful pseudo-heroic-villain/anti-hero/what-have-you eagerly awaits the day the chance to conquer all of Runeterra presents itself, for then he can unite the world under the one country of Noxus, and never again will there be unrest or conflict... Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] At least High 6-C, likely High 6-A, possibly 5-B with enough prep time Name: Jericho Swain, The Master Tactician Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Appears to be in his 40s-50s) Classification: Human (likely), Demon (possibly), Military Tactician, Grand General of Noxus, Demonic Raven/Human Hybrid (While using Ravenous Flock) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Genius Intellect, Master tactician and strategist, Skilled diplomat, Skilled in hand-to-hand combatant, Possesses vast military and miscellaneous knowledge, Magical abilities, Energy projection, Zoolingualism, Limited empathy (particularly with ravens), Excellent at remaining calm, High willpower, Teleportation, Can see through illusions/mind-affecting abilities (As demonstrated during his judgment; has honed this skill in his dealings with LeBlanc), Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-low), High pain tolerance, Flight (Raven form only), Fire Manipulation (Torment) Attack Potency: At least Large Island Level+ (Is considered among the strongest champions in the League, should be at least as strong as Battlecast Cho'Gath, who can emit over 100 gigatons of energy with one of his weaker attacks), likely Multi-Continent Level (Considered on-par with characters such as Lissandra, who can freeze over entire large countries in short spans of time, and Brand, who can burn down the entirety of the world's surface), possibly Planet Level with enough prep time (It is possible he could potentially match planet-sized Cho'Gath given time to enhance his power, however the full extent of his abilities is unknown) Speed: Relativistic '''(Should be at least equal to Super Galaxy Rumble) with '''Lightspeed reactions and combat speed (Frequently reacts to light-based attacks and lasers, reacted to Lux's close-range Final Spark in a cinematic after it fired, is at least equal to Super Galaxy Rumble, who flew from the moon to the earth in only a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 1 Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+ Durability: At least Large Island Level+, likely Multi-Continent Level, possibly Planet Level (Can trade blows with other powerful champions, potentially be able to match Cho'Gath, but the extent of his power is in large part unknown) Stamina: Superhuman (Shrugged off impalement and Lux's Final Spark in succession without slowing down, didn't even flinch when his gruesome wounds were being set as a child) Range: Extended Melee range with staff, Dozens of meters with spells Standard Equipment: His cane (or staff, as Tyrant Swain), Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Rod of Ages, Zhonya's Hourglass, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Genius, can remain "five steps ahead" of any opponent, considered among the smartest in the League Weaknesses: Slightly overconfident, has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Feats: * Rose to power in Noxus, earning a force of dedicated soldiers * Nearly succeeded in killing Jarvan IV multiple times * Became Grand General of Noxus following Boram Darkwill's demise * Bested his son, Kieram Darkwill, in single combat * Decorated military service due to personally seeing to the victory of his armies multiple times Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Fires a bolt of concussive magical energy, inflicting physical damage. Not technically a named attack, but notable, as he uses it in place of his staff or claws in-game. Carrion Renewal: Restores some of his mana whenever he slays an enemy unit. Decrepify: Sends his raven, Beatrice, to attack an enemy, attaching a laser tether to them that continually slows them and inflicts magic damage as long as they remain within range. Nevermove: Lays a sigil on the ground: after a short delay, raven talons grab anything above the sigil, dealing heavy magical damage and snaring them for 2 seconds. Torment: Looses a sphere of green fire that homes in on an enemy, surrounding them in green flames and ravens. For the next 4 seconds, the enemy suffers continuous magical damage, and all damage Swain inflicts on the target is further amplified. Ravenous Flock: Combines with Beatrice to become a demonic raven-humanoid hybrid, gaining sharp claws and increased toughness. In-game, this form continually sends out ravens to attack nearby enemies, dealing magical damage with each hit and returning some of the damage dealt as life. Continually drains mana while active. Teleportation: As demonstrated in his duel against Kieram Darkwill, Swain can teleport short distances, vanishing into raven feathers in doing so. Stasis: Using the power of Zhonya's Hourglass, Swain puts himself into temporal stasis, becoming invulnerable and untargetable for 2.5 seconds, but also becoming immobile and unable to act. Can still send out ravens if in raven form while using this ability. Has a lengthy cooldown. Note: The lore of League of Legends is rather confusing/convoluted, and often subject to reworks in some fashion or another. This page depicts this character based on the last update to his lore. Also, summoner spells are outside help provided by the summoner, and therefore not listed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Madara Uchiha (Naruto) Madara Uchiha Profile Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Leaders Category:Royalty Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Staff Users Category:Magic User Category:Darkness Users Category:Geniuses Category:Demons Category:Birds Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Users